Ein Adelsnest/12
Katori war unruhig. Auch sie hatte sich bequem angezogen, aber ihr war nicht halb so bequem zumute. Nicatera hatte Recht, es wäre nur noch auffälliger gewesen, hätte Katori sie begleitet. Dennoch war ihr unbehaglich zumute, die Priesterin so allein in die feindliche Nacht hinauszulassen. Und, wie sie sich nur ungern eingestand, sie selbst fühlte sich allein, unangenehm allein. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sie öffnete die Zimmertür, hinaus in die fremde Welt dieses Hauses, in der vagen Hoffnung, vielleicht den alten Protean irgendwo zu finden. Die alten Leute gehen doch nie früh schlafen, oder? Leise trat sie in den Korridor des ersten Stocks. Oder sei es einfach nur ein Diener, Hauptsache nicht allein. Ja, sie würde sich in der Halle einfach eine Schokolade nach der anderen bringen lassen, bis Nica zurückkehrte. Und dann würde es viel zu erzählen geben, viel zu planen, viel zu...... eine Zimmertür öffnete sich vor ihr. Katori hielt den Atem an. Marjhan! Verdammt! Hatte sie etwa auf der Lauer gelegen? Wie konnte sie nur so gezielt vor ihr die Tür öffnen? Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, wie still das Haus eigentlich war. Mit der Dunkelheit schwand das Leben aus der Stadt und der Palast blieb sich selbst überlassen in dieser Dunkelheit zurück. Marjahns hochgewachsene Gestalt stand, seitlich beleuchtet von ihrer geöffneten Zimmertür vor ihr im Korridor. Keine Möglichkeit, umzudrehen, keine Möglichkeit, an ihr vorbeizukommen, die lichte Silhouette schien auf sie zu warten wie ein Mahnmal. "Licht mit Euch, Kommandantin.", murmelte Katori kleinlaut, versuchend, sich so weit entfernt wie nur möglich an ihr vorbeizudrücken. "Licht mit Euch..... Kreuzfahrerin Stirlander!". Katori blieb wie eingefroren stehen. "Ihr.... macht einen Scherz, ja? Oder... oder Ihr müsst mich verwechseln. Mein Name ist...." "Stirlander ist er, ich weiß." Beim Licht, Marjhan schien bei den Worten zu lächeln. "Komm Katori... oh, darf ich Katori sagen? Es ist doch zwecklos, daß wir uns hier etwas vormachen. Aber.... warum soll denn hier jeder alles mitbekommen? Möchtest Du nicht hereinkommen?" Marjhan macht eine einladende Bewegung, die Katori das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie überlegte kurz. Es schien einerlei zu sein, ob sie annahm, oder ablehnte, ihre Tarnung war aufgeflogen. Im Grunde gewann sie etwas Zeit, wenn sie mit der Roten hineinging, was auch immer passieren mochte. Sie nickte beklommen und trat hinein, während Marjahn hinter ihr ging und die Tür schloß. Katori achtete peinlich darauf, ob die Tür verschlossen wurde. Marjahn verschloss sie nicht. "Setz Dich doch, Schwester." Marjhan deutete auf einen bequemen Stuhl, in welchem Katori sich wie ferngesteuert niederließ. Sie sah sich um. Das Zimmer war gleich geschnitten wie das ihre, ausser dass die Trennwand fehlte. Hier hingen Gemälde, mit denen sie durchaus etwas anfangen konnte. Bilder von Arkanist Doan, von Stratholme vor dem Brand. Lordaeron, Darroheim. Streiter in scharlachroter Uniform. Vergangene Zeiten kamen an die Oberfläche ihrer Erinnerungen, Zeiten an die sie nie mehr denken wollte. Die Einrichtung selber war ähnlich luxuriös wie in ihrem Zimmer, außer dass nur ein Bett darin stand, wenn auch ein sehr großes, welches beinahe das Wort "bequem" zu schreien schien. Sie war mit ihren knapp über ein Meter fünfzig ohnehin nicht groß, aber in diesem Moment saß sie fast unsichtbar geschrumpft in dem gemütlichen weichen Sessel. Marjhan trat auf sie zu, sie trug ein leichtes seidenes rotes Kleid. "Du?" Der fast kumpelhafte Ton erschrecke Katori fast noch mehr als das inquisitorische Gezeter, welches sie aus irgendeinem Grunde erwartet hatte. Katori hob den Blick und bohrte ihre eisblauen Augen in ihr dunkelgrünes Gegenüber. "Ich weiß was Du jetzt empfindest. Du hast Angst vor mir, weil ich Deinen Namen kenne. Und ja, ich weiß natürlich von Deinem Todesbefehl, ich bin keine Närrin." Katori sprang auf, die Vorstellung reichte ihr allmählich. Sie schritt zur Tür, Marjhan stets das Gesicht und die abwehrbereiten Arme zudrehend. "Glaub nicht daß Du mich so einfach kriegst.", zischte Katori sie an. Marjahn trat in ihre Richtung, aber nicht direkt auf sie zu. Sie sah durchaus daß das zu einem Handgemenge geführt hätte, der kleine Paladin blickte sie mit flackernden streitlustigen Augen an. Statt dessen ging sie leicht an ihr vorbei zur Tür und schaffte es, sich vor diese zu stellen. "Langsam, Katori, langsam. Laß uns reden. Ich gebe Dir mein Ehrenwort als Offizierin, daß Dir hier drin nicht das Geringste geschehen wird, wenn Du es nicht provozierst. Ist denn das kein Angebot? Dieser Palast ist bisweilen ein Krokodilsteich, und auch wenn es Dir nicht passt, so ist dieser Raum noch einer der sichersten für Dich. Im Moment jedenfalls. Siehst Du das denn nicht? Enttäusch mich nicht, Rote Stirlander." Marjhan lächelte immer noch und trat von der Tür aus einen Schritt auf Katori zu. Diese wich vor ihr zurück, als trüge sie die Seuche in sich, einen Schritt, noch einen, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken die Wand berührte. Die rote Kommandantin trat an sie heran, hielt aber einen Respektsabstand. "Sieh doch.... wenn ich Dich hätte erledigen wollen, hätte ich längst meine Soldaten damit beauftragt. Ich habe Dich schon beim Abendessen erkannt, wie Du sicher bemerkt hast. Ich hätte Dich mit meinen Befugnissen sogar direkt festsetzen können, wenn ich denn gewollt hätte." "Und, warum hast Du es dann nicht getan, statt hier die Gönnerin zu spielen?", giftete Katori sie an, ihr deutlich machend, dass diese besser keinen Schritt näher kam. "Sieh, ich bin eine Freundin direkter Worte. Ich will nicht verhehlen, daß mir ein Katz- und Maus-Spiel durchaus besser gefallen würde als blind um mich zu schlagen. Aber es ist mehr als das." Marjhan trat einen Schritt näher an Katori. "Du faszinierst mich. Noch nie hat sich jemand so lange am Leben halten können, den der Kreuzzug zum Tode verurteilt hat. Du hast drei meiner allerbesten Leute auf dem Gewissen und stehst hier in aller Gesundheit vor mir." "Und, willst Du sie jetzt etwa rächen, roter Abschaum?" "Aber, aber, wer redet denn von solchen lächerlichen Dingen? Es war ein fairer Kampf, eher noch von Deiner Seite aus als von unserer. Wie sollte ich Dir das nachtragen? Nein, Dein Name ist bei uns immer noch in aller Munde und ich bin es, die der Legende Stirlander nach so langer zeit wieder über den Weg läuft. Du hast Grund mich zu fürchten, aber nicht heute und nicht jetzt, begreif das doch." Marjhan trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Katori zu und stand keine Elle entfernt vor ihr. Katori wäre am liebsten durch die Wand rückwärts gegangen. Sie hätte sich auch spielend um sie herumdrücken können, aber ein gewisser sturer Stolz war in ihr erwacht und nicht zuletzt begann sie, der Roten Glauben zu schenken. Sie hätte ihr längst zuleibe rücken können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Statt dessen stand sie jetzt in einem Kleid und waffenlos vor ihr. Katori blieb ruhig stehen und wartete den nächsten Schritt ihrer Kontrahentin ab. "Du trittst hier unter falschem Namen auf. Ich höre von seltsamen Dingen, die hier geschehen. Katori?" "Ja?" "Du weißt, daß wir der Kreuzzug sind. Deine Feinde vielleicht, aber keine unehrenhaften Halsabschneider. ich weiß. daß auch Du keine Banditin bist. Sag mir auf Dein Ehrenwort als Paladin: Handelst Du hier für unser Volk und gegen das Unrecht?" Katori blickte sie eine Weile ernst an und nickte dann. "Das tue ich." "Ich habe niemals etwas anderes von Dir erwartet, tapferer Paladin. Ich glaube Dir, wie ich auch von Dir erwarte, mir zu glauben. Du hast mein Ehrenwort daß ich Dich nicht töten werde, solange Du in diesem Palast Deine Mission erfüllst. Danach..... sehen wir uns wieder." "Danach.... würdest Du mich töten?" "Mit Freuden, Katori, es ist meine Pflicht und das weisst Du." Katori nickte. Marjhan trat noch einen Schritt näher, bis ihre Hüften sich berührten. Erstaunt blickte Katori sie an. "Sag einmal...." "J-ja?" "Ist es nicht ein berauschender Gedanke? Wir sind Todfeindinnen, aber hier und jetzt, nur in diesem Moment müssen wir einander nicht fürchten. Ist es nicht ein prickelndes Gefühl, uns so zu fühlen?" Katori verstand nicht recht. Ihre Angst vor Marjahn schwand, aber sie war zunehmend durcheinander ob der Nähe, die diese zu ihr aufbaute. Sie versuchte, diplomatisch zu bleiben, schließlich konnte die Rote es sich jeden Augenblick anders überlegen. "Nunja, es ist kein schlechtes Gefühl irgendwie, also.... ich meine...". Während sie noch vor sich hinstammelte, legten sich Marjhans Hände in den weiten Ausschnitt ihres weißen Hemdes, mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die weiche Haut tastend. "Und das... ? Ist das auch ein angenehmes Gefühl? Ich finde es irgendwie berauschend. Wir sind zwei Gegnerinnen, aber hier und jetzt sind wir auf einer stillen Insel, und könnten undenkbares tun..... wahrhaft undenkbares." Die langen schlanken Finger begannen, sich seitlich unter den Stoff zu schieben und strichen sanft forschend über Katoris Brüste. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und blieb stocksteif an ihrer Wand stehen, wehrte sich aber nicht. Etwas in Marjhans Worten drang durchaus in sie, es war ein seltsam fremdes, aber prickelndes Gefühl, die Hände dieser Frau dort zu spüren. Hände, die sie bei anderer Gelegenheit mit Freuden töten würden. Jetzt taten sie etwas ganz anderes. Ihr wurde warm, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. "Ich habe das Gefühl, Dir gefällt der Gedanke nicht minder gut wie mir, oder täusche ich mich? Katori, Du bist mehr als nur faszinierend, Du bist auch attraktiv. Jäger und Beute haben ein besonderes Verhältnis zueinander, kleiner Paladin, merkst Du das?" Marjhans Hände tasteten zärtlich, aber bestimmt über Katoris Oberkörper, mit Sicherheit war ihr deren erhöhte Atemfrequenz genauso wenig entgangen wie die fehlende Gegenwehr. Behutsam schob sie eine Hand über ihren Bauch, bis diese den Hosenbund erreichte. Die grünen Augen funkelten im Schein der vielen Leuchter. Vor Katoris Augen begannen die vielen Lichter, sich langsam zu drehen, Wärme schoß durch ihren Unterleib. "Vertrau mir Katori, nur jetzt und hier. Wenn meine Männer das erfahren würden, würden sie mich genauso hinrichten wie Dich. Laß es uns einfach dieser besonderen Nacht zurechnen." Katori nickte langsam, die Augen geschlossen und zog den Bauch etwas ein, um der forschenden Hand den Weg zu erleichtern. Die Rote zögerte, strich mit der freien Hand durch das feuerrote Haar ihrer Kontrahentin und deutete mit einem Nicken in Richtung des großen Bettes. "Wir sollten das Weitere dort drüben besprechen.... findest Du nicht?" Katori "Rot" Stirlander nickte und folgte ihr. Das alte Gewächshaus atmete die Düfte hunderter Pflanzen, die in ihm wuchsen. Mondlicht und Sterne glitzerten aus der Weite der Herbstnacht durch die Glasscheiben des Daches, ein Teil von ihnen war noch aus Sommerzeiten mit Strohmatten abgedeckt. Zu dieser Stunde fanden sich noch zwei weitere Gewächse dort ein, die nicht alltäglich waren. "Beim Licht, Evan, Du hast wieder getrunken!" "Na, wie soll man denn in solchen Zeiten auch nüchtern durchkommen, mhm?" Nicateras feine Nase hatte die Schnapsfahne unter der Heerschar aufmarschierter Düfte sofort ausgemacht. Es erstaunte sie nicht, nach all dem was sie von Carson gehört und schließlich auch selbst erlebt hatte. Mehr erstaunte sie eigentlich, daß er trotz seiner dauerhaften Trunkenheit noch so gewählt sprechen konnte. "Du hast Dir die Sauferei ganz zur Wesensart gemacht, was?" belehrte sie ihn. "Na, es gab Zeiten da konntest Du mich aber durchaus unter den Tisch trinken, schon vergessen, Nica?" Er betonte ihren Kosenamen im Lordaeron-Akzent und schaffte es sofort, daß sie ihren Tadel bedauerte. Er führte sie einige Schritte tiefer in das alte Gebäude aus schmiedeeisernen Stegen und Glas, in dem sich die Pflanzen längst eigene Wände und Gänge geschaffen hatten. Hier, weiter hinten waren die Regale mit Werkzeugen und Pflanztöpfen und eine kleine Werkstatt, deren Wände mit Holzbrettern verschalt waren. Carson wußte offenbar gut, wo man sich vor neugierigen Augen und Ohren verbergen konnte. "Evan, was ist nur aus Dir geworden? Du warst so vielversprechend, so beliebt, so talentiert... und nun das? Warum?" "Liebste Nica, sieh es doch mal so: Es ist nicht so, daß ich hier unbeliebt wäre. Und sicher, hätte ich diese kleine adlige Maus in Sturmwind nicht geschwängert, hätte ich nicht so Hals über Kopf nach Theramore ausweichen müssen. Aber solche Dinge machen uns doch zu dem, was wir sind, so ist der Wille des Lichtes. Tu nicht so, als ob Du alles in Deinem Leben richtig gemachtg hättest. Über unsere jungen Jahre in der Klosterschule will ich noch nichtmal reden, aber was ist denn aus Dir und dieser Nachtelfe geworden? Hast nicht auch Du Hals über Kopf Sturmwind verlassen mit ihr und alles aufgegeben? Ilandil hieß sie, nicht wahr?" Nicatera nickte wortlos. "Und dann? Du wurdest dort eine der bekanntesten Sängerinnen Azeroths, nur um wenige Jahre später alles in Trümmer zu legen. Nica, Du hast mindestens genauso viel Talent wie der alte Evan, Porzellan zu zerbrechen, und das aus Leidenschaft. Mit Leidenschaft. Der einzige Unterschied dürfte sein, daß Du Dir viel Deiner stolzen Schönheit bewahrt hast, im Gegensatz zu mir. Und Du hast Recht, daran wenigstens hat sicher der Fusel seinen Anteil. Aber..... ansonsten sollten wir es uns doch besser sparen, einander als Versager anzuprangern, oder? Wer die Zeiten erlebt, wird zu Geschichte. Lass uns einander so sehen, ja?" Carsons Gesicht war im Dunkel kaum zu entdecken, aber sie spürte sehr wohl an seinem Tonfall, daß er lächelte. Dieses unvergleichliche Evan-Carson-ist-unwiderstehlich-Lächeln. Aber sie spürte auch, daß er diesmal keine Hintergedanken dabei trug, sondern mit ihr wie mit einem alten Schlachtkameraden sprach. Sie sah seinen dunklen Umriss an und nickte. "Du hast Recht, Evan. Wir beide haben viel Porzellan zerschlagen, statt unsere Träume zu verwirklichen." "Nein, wir haben viel zerschlagen, weil wir sie unbedingt verwirklichen mußten." Schweigend standen beide in der Dunkelheit des Herbstes und dachten an ihren Frühling. "Was ist gestern passiert, Evan?" Sie war erleichtert, ein anderes, wichtiges Thema anzuschneiden. "Fakt ist, daß gestern Nacht jemand versucht hat, Prinz Frosand zu töten und wir diesen Jemand erwischt haben. Es ist eine Frau, Ende dreißig, graue Haare, blaue Augen. Und sie behauptet, Sarlin-Blausee zu heißen. Wenn der Sprit mein Hirn nicht ganz aufgelöst hat, würde ich sagen, dass dieser Jemand uns damit etwas mitteilen wollte, zum Beispiel, daß es Dein dritter Gast ist. Richtig?" Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ja, es muß Ohka sein, meine Schwester." Erstaunt räusperte sich Carson, es klang fast wie das Klatschen eines nassen Lappens. "Nica..... diese Frau scheint mir trotz des Fehlschlags eine professionelle Mörderin zu sein. Sie hat eine Wache getötet und wäre beinah trotz eines Großalarms geflohen. Bist Du sicher, daß...." "....daß ich noch mehr gescheiterte Existenzen in meiner Familie außer mir habe? Ja, habe ich. Und ich denke nicht daran, Dir die Details der Lebensgeschichten dazu zu erklären!" Sie klang jetzt wieder fast so furios wütend wie eh und je. "Ist ja schon gut, ist ja schon gut." Dieses mal hatte der Ausbruch tatsächlich Wirkung auf ihn, er verkniff sich sogar die Anrede ´Vögelchen´. "Sag Du mir lieber, wie sie auf diesen Gedanken kam." "Wir haben uns in der Taverne ´Zum toten Orc´ eingefunden, und da war dann dieser Brief, in dem stand, daß wir Lord Bosson in seinem Haus in Munari Nord Drei umbringen sollten." "Halt, Moment. Diesen Brief habe ich nie und nimmer geschrieben, jemand hat Euch aufs Kreuz gelegt und einen falschen Brief dort deponiert. An dieser Adresse befindet sich der Wohnsitz von Prinz Frosand. Dieser Jemand wollte, daß ihr Bosson mit dem Prinzen verwechselt. Und es wäre fast geglückt." Carson wurde bleich, zumindest konnte man in der Dunkelheit den Eindruck gewinnen. "Evan, was ist?" "Das.... das bedeutet auch, daß den Verschwörern mein Originalbrief in die Hände gefallen ist. Verdammt!" "Was hätte denn drin gestanden" Nicatera ähnelte in ihrer Aufgeregtheit, ohne es zu wissen, ihrer Schwester Katori. "Daß ich mich mit Euch am heutigen Abend treffen wollte, um Euch die bisherigen Erkenntnisse von der Situation zu erklären. Und Euch von Frosands Geheimdienstchef zu berichten. Das bedeutet, daß Bosson jetzt offiziell von meiner Parteinahme weiß." "Ja, das ist zu befürchten." "Aber woher wußte er, daß ihr dort nach Instruktionen suchen würdet?" "Moment.... jetzt dämmert mir einiges..... Evan, mit welchem Siegel hast Du Deinen letzten Brief nach Sturmwind versehen?" "Na mit dem Wappen von Theramore natürlich." "Jetzt ist mir einiges klar. Wir haben Deinen Brief bekommen, aber in einem neutralen Umschlag mit neutralem Siegel. Wir haben von Anfang an Mitwisser gehabt." "Ja, sieht ganz danach aus." Carson schnaubte verächtlich. "Sie wissen auch, wer ihr beide seid und was ihr hier tun sollt. Im Grunde könnten wir uns auch mit Bosson zum gemütlichen Klartext bei einer Tasse Schokolade treffen." "Evan, noch ist ja nicht alles verloren. Frosand lebt noch, wir müssen jetzt nur Ohka aus diesem Schlamassel herauskriegen. Und dann haben beide Seiten schlimmstenfalls einen ähnlichen Wissensstand. Aber sag..... Wer ist denn eigentlich dieser Geheimdienstchef?" "Kennst Du eine gewisse Viana?"